There Goes Our Peaceful Vacation
by detectivegirl21
Summary: Canada's fed up with the rest of the world and decides he needs a break. Unfortunately he decided to go to school at Ouran Academy! And Kagome Higurashi will not tolerate being left behind! CanadaxKagome, HaruhixVote for it, OCx? Hetalia/Ouran high school host club/ Inuyasha crossover! Rated T to be careful and mild swearing.


**Hello everyone! I finally found an idea to stick with! I hope you all really like this. I started planning this when I discovered the distinct lack of Canada related crossovers, especially with Kagome. Poor Canada doesn't even have a character song! Poland got one! SO WHY DIDN'T CANADA!? On top of that I had been planning to do an Ouran High school host club crossover for quite a while. Now, as this is longer than normal updates will occur infrequently. I can't promise to update every week, but I will when I can. By the way HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Chapter One**

**There goes my peaceful vacation**

They were fighting _again_. America, England and France were currently involved in a three-way brawl. Italy was cowering underneath a table while raising his white flag. Hungary was chasing Prussia though the room, trying tohit him with her frying pan. Russia was smiling creepily with China while recording everything on his phone. Germany was trying to break up the fights and call the meeting to order, but even he was succumbing to the urge to fight. Lovino was yelling at him about something, probably Italy, while Spain clung to his back.

Canada sighed from his 'emo' corner **(yeah it's not even close to Tamaki's)**. Canada otherwise known as Mathew P. Williams had light brown-blonde hair, like his brother Alfred. However unlike his brother he had unusual soft violet eyes. In his arms was his pet polar bear, Kumajiou. Both of them had a hard time remembering each other for some reason.

They never got any work done at the world conferences. And today was even worse. Japan had left Kagome behind. Mathew understood why, but he still wished she was here. Kagome was one of the few people who could pacify all the nations, mostly by shocking them senseless.

Japan and China, quite wisely didn't trust France. And Canada didn't really blame them. Thus they hadn't allowed her to come to the current world conference in France.

_She's also one of the few people who can see me_**. **Canada thought to himself. He could still remember how they met. Shortly after World War ll, Japan **(Kiku)** had introduced her as his secretary. As time passed it became apparent she wasn't ageing. Japan had been put under questioning by several of the other nations. Canada had been present at the time but no one really noticed.

Kiku had explained that she was an immortal human due to her magical powers Thus why she could also see England's fairies. Like Canada could when he was **(Much Much)** younger. _Though I still don't think he told us everything_**. **

Canada sighed again and rubbed his head. It was getting hard to think with all the noise. _I'm not like Kagome, but maybe . . ._

Canada stood up and faced the crowd of fellow nations. 'Ummm guys?' he said lightly.

'Everyone?' he spoke a bit louder.

Seeing that none of them could hear him he shouted 'EVERYONE!' Yet no one turned or even acknowledged his voice._So in the end, no one ever listens to me._

Canada returned to his emo corner to sulk again_. Do I even make any difference? Outside of my few friends (Lovino, Antonio, Elizabeta, and Roderich) do does anyone even know I exist?_

Canada was fed up being treated like he didn't exist. He loved his fellow countries dearly, but sometimes it was just too much. _Especially when they forget about me. I need a break. I can't continue to deal with this. It's not healthy. I need a break, otherwise I'll go crazy._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!Hetalia!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Much later Canada stood before his boss. 'Want a Vacation!?' His boss questioned incredulously.

'Yeah' Canada nodded.

His boss leaned back in his chair and folded his hands. 'As I understand it you never get any work done at the world meetings, but are the other countries really that bad?'

Canada shrugged and shifted Kumaji in his arms. 'It's not like I won't be able to do any work. You can still send it to me. I just need to get away for a little while. It's not like anyone pays any attention to me anyway.'

'Are you sure about this, Canada?' he said slowly.

'Yeah. I'll probably go crazy at this rate.'

Canada's boss sighed and reached for some papers. 'So what do you want to do then?'

Canada paused. 'I hadn't thought that far ahead.'

'There's a highly recommended school in Japan you might like. It's famous worldwide. I have a niece who's thinking about attending.'

Canada nodded. _Even if the school is in Japan, as long as boss takes care of it I should be fine._Canada paused in his thoughts. _Though I should probably give the others a call just to make sure they don't freak out. They're probably the only ones who will notice I'm gone_**.**

'So what's this famous school called?' Canada asked.

'Ouran Academy.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!OuranHighSchoolHostCulb!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mathew P. Williams and Haruhi Fujioka slammed the door to the _fourth Library_ shut. All of the libraries at the so called 'Prestigious' school were far too loud. Most of the students seemed more focused on gossiping and it was getting utterly ridiculous.

When Mathew had first arrived he thought he was going to a simple upper-class school. Let it be said that there is NOTHING simple about Ouran Academy. It was designed similar to a palace. And the walls were pink, yes PINK!

Haruhi and Mathew had met several days ago in a distant corner of the 2nd library that was actually somewhat quiet. Haruhi had just been happy to find someone who was serious about studying. Even though Mathew was a second year they often met to study together after school.

Haruhi sighed and turned to walk down the _pink_ hallway. Mathew paused then said softly as he followed, 'I heard some other people talk about an unused music room before'

Haruhi nodded. 'That would work. Where is it?'

'Uh, the top floor of the south wing. I think.' Mathew whispered.

Haruhi led Mathew towards the south wing. After all she did know her way around the school better. _Though_**,** Haruhi paused and looked back out of the corner of her eye_. He's really a strange person. Though he's a scholarship student like me he's actually wearing the expensive uniform._

Mathew was somewhat tall and had pale golden-brown hair. Despite his obvious accent and demeanor he spoke Japanese quickly and surely. _I wonder why he's so shy? The first time we met he seemed surprised that I could even see him. _

She sighed_. It's not really my place to ask though, right mom?_Haruhi trailed off into her own thoughts as they approached the 'unused' music room.

Mathew opened the door so Haruhi could enter. **(What? Iggy did partially raise him after all)** and was consequently flung back by an attack of rose petals.

_No. No NOOO! France can't be here can he!?_ Mathew scrambled to regain his footing. _Are they sparkling!? What the hell?_ Mathew though silently.

'Welcome' the group of teenagers inside the room greeted in unison. Haruhi and Mathew stepped into the room slightly. **(Yeah big mistake Mattie ^_^)**

A blond-haired boy sat at the front of the group. Each member seemed to wildly contrast with the others. Beside him a much younger child was smiling and giggling. To his left Mathew saw a pair of twins that had the same look Prussia did when he was setting up a prank. A very tall and muscular teenager stood in the back slightly turned away. On the other side was a dark-haired boy with glasses. He looked to be about the same age as the blond.

'Humph. It's a pair of guys.' The twins spoke in unison.

Mathew stood there in shock while Haruhi tried the door. _Guys? Just what have we got ourselves into?_They thought.

'Hey they're our customer's as well. Don't be rude. Welcome to the host club, Fujioka Haruhi and Williams Mathew!' The blond announced.

'Ummmm . . . eh? How do you know who we are?' Haruhi quite rightfully asked. Mathew was rapidly trying to disappear into the back ground.

_Suspicious. No matter how you look at it these people are clearly suspicious!_

"_At Ouran Academy lineage counts first, money a close second. The wealthy are blessed with idle hours, and six handsome especially idle students have formed the host club to entertain ladies who also have too much free time. It is an elegant institution unique to this ultra-upper-crust high school."_ The blond boy went off on an insane rant.

'It is my personal opinion unless you're a rather audacious commoner you cannot enter this school. Thus the reason for your fame' The shorter dark-haired boy with glassed said.

_Commoners!? Wh- How can they look down on other people like that? Are these really Japan's citizens? They don't act anything remotely like him or even Kagome._

'Thanks I guess.' Haruhi said in a dry monotone.

He grabbed her shoulders and began to rant. 'You're welcome Fujioka-kun! Even if you're the smartest person at Ouran you're also the poorest. You're a hero to the poor people! It must be very hard to be constantly looked down on by others.'

Mathew spoke up from behind Haruhi. 'I think you're taking this whole thing just a little bit too far.'

He ignored Mathew and continued to rant. 'Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you poor man to our world of beauty!'

Haruhi managed to slip out of his grasp and edged back towards Mathew. As they turned they were tacked from behind by the child.

'You're heroes? That's so cool! Can you tell me when you rescued the princess Haru-chan, Matt-chan?'

'I'm an honor student not a hero.' Haruhi replied slowly. Then she suddenly yelled out, 'Who are you calling Haru-chan!?'

'Waihh!' They boy cried and jumped back. Mathew quickly kneeled down and began to reassure the child like England and even France had down when he was **(Much)** younger. _Though I'm just impressed he saw me._

Haruhi looked somewhat guilty but she said all the same, 'Mathew-san let's go.'

The boy finally paused enough during his rant to notice us. He quickly adopted a more serious look. 'Though I would have never guessed that the infamous scholarship students would be so openly gay.'

'Gay?' Haruhi questioned softly.

_Can't they tell she's a girl?_ Mathew slowly thought _**ohh**__ wait, wait just a moment. Are they including me in the 'gay' category too!? I'm not like FRANCE!_

'So tell me, what kind of guy are you into? Do you like the strong type? The boy Lolita? How about the mischievous type? The cool type?' The blond boy pointed to each person as he listed them off.

'It's not like that!' Haruhi quickly denied. 'We were just looking for a quiet place to study!'

'We?' the blond boy questioned. He and the others turned towards Mathew, who they had apparently forgotten.

'You don't have much presence do you?' The Black haired boy told Canada.

Mathew twitched in annoyance as he tried to regain his composure. 'Well excuse me then.' He said softly. Everyone in the room had to strain slightly to hear his words.

Haruhi grabbed Mathew's wrist and attempted to lead him out of the room. 'Let's go' she said.

'Ohhhh! How wondrous friendship is!' The blond boy walked up to Haruhi and Mathew.

Canada quickly placed Haruhi behind himself. _I don't want to deal with these crazy people more than I have to. Maple, I can only image how Haruhi must feel._ Mathew thought silently.

Suddenly the blond leaned down and brought his hand up on the side of Canada's face. 'Or perhaps you're into a guy like me?' He asked.

Canada sprung backwards and reached for his hockey stick out of pure reflex. "**CRASH**" Canada had forgotten about Haruhi behind him. By jumping backwards he had sent her tumbling towards an expensive looking vase.

'Awwww.' The twins spoke in unison. 'We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction.'

_Renaissance? _Mathew paused_. That didn't look like any of the vases I've seen at Lovino's house. It was far too plain. _**(lol it really doesn't I looked them up)**

One of the twins continued on, 'You've done it now commoners. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 Million Yen.'

'8 Million Yen!' Haruhi shouted in surprise.

_What? My boss is gunna be furious! He didn't even want to pay the full tuition here. He's almost as sting as Austria! _Honestly it was no wonder the two got on so well.

Meanwhile Haruhi was rambling in an attempt to calculate how much money she owed. 'How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million yen?' She turned around to face the hosts. 'Ummm I can pay you back?'

Mathew paused to look at her, _She's serious. She reminds me of Hungary in a way._

The twins spoke again. 'Can you? You can't even afford the uniform.'

The dark-haired boy adjusted his glasses. 'Well, what should we do Tamaki?' _So the insane one is Tamaki, good to know I guess._ Canada thought silently.

"Tamaki" began to ramble again. 'There's a famous saying you may have heard of. When in Rome do as the Romans do. Since you don't have money, you can pay with your body! That means starting today you are the host club's dog!' He finished off his speech by pointed at the unfortunate Haruhi.

Mathew gently caught the girl as she started to keel over. 'Umm well this is partially my fault too right? I can help.' Mathew spoke slightly louder than normal so they could all hear him.

Haruhi looked up at Mathew then back towards Tamaki. Tamaki coughed into his fist and announced, 'I had forgotten you were there, please excuse me. Starting today you _both_ are the host club's dogs!'

_It's too much mom. We've been captured by a ridiculous bunch calling themselves the host club._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!OuranHighSchoolHostCulb!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The introductions were fairly quick as the rest of the club needed to get to 'work' or so they called it. Haruhi had been sent by Tamaki to pick up a few items at the store and Mathew having nothing else to do had gone with her. By the time they got back the host club was in full swing.

Almost all the couches and various other areas were taken up by the female populace. Some chatted across tables or had tea, and a snack. But most were sitting with at least one member of the host club.

_So this is a host club_. Canada and Haruhi thought in unison. As they walked around Tamaki waved them over saying something like 'Little piglets'.

'Did you get everything on the list?' Tamaki asked.

'Piglets?' Haruhi muttered as she handed him the coffee beans.

_We should have gotten maple syrup too._ Mathew pouted.

'What's this?' Tamaki frowned.

_Don't tell me he's never actually seen ground coffee before!?_

'Just as it looks like. It's coffee.' Haruhi replied.

He stared at it intently. 'I've never seen this brand before. Is it the kind that's already ground?'

Haruhi titled her head to the side. 'No it's instant coffee.'

Mathew looked towards the girls on the couch as they questioned, 'It's instant?' _You can't be serious? How do they not know what instant coffee is?_

Tamaki held it up with wide eyes. 'I've heard of this before! It's commoner's coffee!'

'I didn't know there was such a thing!' One of Tamaki's customers said.

'So it's true then, poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans." Another one said sadly.

'Commoners are pretty smart.' Kyoya popped up.

'I00 grams for 300 yen? That's a lot less than we normally pay.' _Great now the twins had joined the discussion._

Haruhi's voice broke through the crowd. 'I'll go back and buy something else. Excuse me for not getting you guys expensive coffee.' She turned towards Mathew but was quickly cut off by Tamaki.

'No, I'll keep it. I'm going to try this. I will drink this coffee!" he announced.

Everyone aside from Haruhi and Canada began to cheer and applaud his determination. They stood up and moved towards another table. Mathew and Haruhi lingered behind almost unwilling to follow them. They paused to listen to the sole person who hadn't followed Tamaki and the others.

'Oh Tamaki-sama, you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap.' She paused and looked towards Haruhi then back at Canada. 'I'm sorry I was talking to myself.' Haruhi was about to respond put Tamaki promptly called her over. Canada however stayed.

_I don't think I like her very much._ 'Umm. 'Mathew said and her head jerked up. 'I'm a little bit surprised. From my experience most Japanese people wouldn't act like you. It's a bit of a shame really.' Mathew walked away before she had the chance to respond.

_She's absolutely nothing like Japan, Kagome, or any of the other Asians I know. I'm more than a little bit surprised. They're all always so polite, well most of them anyway._ Mathew remembered the look she gave Haruhi, _I'll have to watch out for her, she seems like the type to bear a grudge._

Canada paused and smiled slightly as he witnessed Tamaki dip one of the girls as if they were dancing. Most of the other girls around had burst into what Mathew liked to call "Fan girl Mode".

'This is ridiculous.' Haruhi mumbled and went back to her rounds. A little while later they met up while Kyoya attempted to explain Tamaki's "Charms". _He's way too similar to France._ Canada smiled in remembrance.

Although they hadn't spent too much time together when he was younger, he did still respect the older country. Along with England, who had taken care of him for much longer than France had. _And that's why it's so painful when they forget about me._ Canada sighed. It wasn't a good train of thought. He instead listened to what Kyoya was saying.

'He is the club's king with a request rate of 70%.' Kyoya told Haruhi.

'What's the world coming to?' Haruhi mumbled, apparently not too impressed.

'And the two of you need to pay off your 8 million yen debt so you'll both act as the host club's dogs, oh excuse me errand boys until you graduate. You're free to try to escape but, just so you know my family employs a private police force of roughly 100 officers. Incidentally do you have a passport Fujioka-kun?' Kyoya glared lightly under his glasses.

_Isn't a hundred a bit small for a private police squad? Not that they could actually do anything to me anyways. _**(We all know Mattie's deadly with his hockey stick. Honestly sometimes I think he's actually stronger than Alfred.)**

Tamaki crept up behind Haruhi and gently blew into her ear. The poor girl lept forward shaking madly. The three of them didn't notice Kyoya as he left. 'Work hard and pay off the debt dasa-oka-kun.'

Tamaki turned. 'Oh Mathew I didn't see you there.' He threw his arms around the Canadian's shoulders. 'You should work hard too. If you would get over your shyness you would be a fine host but Haruhi on the other hand,' He turned towards her. 'You're not going to get any girls looking like that.'

'Oh maple.' Canada mumbled as he stepped away from Tamaki

'I'm not interested in getting any in the first place.' She responded.

'What are you talking about?' Tamaki began to lecture. He pulled a rose from nowhere, reminding Canada of a certain Frenchman. 'It's very important. Becoming a fine man and pleasing the ladies is everything.' He finished off with a smile.

Haruhi completely ignored his opinion and responded, 'It doesn't really matter does it? Men, women, appearances and such? What's important as a person is what's on the inside right? I can't understand why this kind of club exists.'

Mathew smiled as he watched her. 'You're very wise for your age, Haruhi.' He told her.

'It's such a cruel thing isn't it?' Tamaki interrupted their moment. 'Once in a while God creates the perfect person, both inside and out!'

'Huh?' They both interjected.

'I understand how you must feel, wanting to console yourself like that. Otherwise you couldn't go on living, right? But think hard about it. Why do they put art in museums? Yes! It is the duty of those who were born beautiful to show off beautiful things!'

'What was it? What do you call people like him again?' Haruhi mumbled. Canada looked down at her in mild interest. He could certainly think of a few words to describe Tamaki.

'That's why I started this club in the first place.'

'What is it?'

'And work unsparingly, day and night in the pursuit of beauty.'

'Hmmm . . . . What was it again?'

'With your looks, they may be needless skills, but as long as I have the opportunity, I shall share a portion of my magnificent expertise with you. When placing a glass be sure to extend your pinky finger first as a cushion. That makes it more difficult to hear the noise, and easier to clasp it where you have set it.'

'Hmmm.'

"It looks more refined that way doesn't it?'

'A pain in the neck?'

'Good men don't make any uncouth sounds. I also love looking at my reflection in the glass.'

'No, there's a more precise expression.'

'Also, the most important thing to remember is-' Tamaki walked over and leaned down as to be level with Haruhi. 'Is how effective looking up at a downward angle is.'

'Ohh I got it.' Haruhi declared.

'Did I strike a chord?' Tamaki asked.

'Obnoxious.'

Tamaki gasped and quickly retreated into his 'emo' corner. Canada only barely managed to conceal his laughter as a coughing fit. _I wish she could have done that to Alfred._

The twins' laughter filled the air. 'You're a hero all right!'

'I'm sorry. It did kinda sound interesting.' Haruhi tried to apologize.

Tamaki stood up and declared loudly, 'I see, then allow me to share more of my skills with you!'

'He gets over thing quickly.' Mathew mumbled.

'Sir.' Said one of the twins, Canada thought his name was Hikaru.

'Call me, "King." ' Tamaki demanded.

'You can teach him the basics of hosting as much as you want,' Kaoru started. 'But he hasn't even passed the first basic visual test.' Hikaru finished. He leaned down and took Haruhi's glassed off. 'Now with his type even if you take off his glasses, his eyes just look smaller . . . Oh!'

'Hey! Haruhi protested. Hikaru and Kaoru started in shock at Haruhi. _I guess they still don't realize that Haruhi's a girl. _Canada thought silently.

'I lost my contacts before school started.' She tried to explain.

Tamaki stormed up and pushed the twins roughly out of the way. He stared for a moment then snapped his fingers. 'Hikaru, Kaoru!'

'Yes, sir!' They answered as they grabbed Haruhi and ran off.

'Oh maple.' Mathew mumbled. _I'd better help._ Canada quickly followed the three.

They dragged Haruhi behind a curtain and shouted, 'Now change into this!' They both attempted to pounce her and force on the uniform they held. Mathew wasn't about to have that.

Canada came up behind the pair and grabbed them by the scruff of their necks. 'Leave the uniform.' Mathew mumbled for their benefit. Luckily they had already dropped it in shock.

'Thanks, Mathew.' Haruhi smiled as she picked it up. Canada nodded in reply and proceeded to drag the twins out of the changing room.

'So . . Haruhi's a girl?' They asked simultaneously.

'Yeah, I was kinda surprised when the rest of you didn't notice.' Mathew spoke slightly louder than normal. _Though, if they're trying to make Haruhi a host, then I'll likely become one as well. _'Oh wait.' Canada smiled. _I have a good idea_. 'Kyoya-san!'

The twins watched in puzzlement as Mathew, the shy Mathew walked over and started talking with Kyoya-senpai. 'What a strange guy.'

'Umm senpai?' Haruhi called from behind the curtain. The host club including Canada had gathered around to see the results of Haruhi's transformation.

'Oh are you done changing?' Tamaki asked.

Haruhi pulled open the curtain and asked, 'Can I really keep this uniform?'

'Waaaa, How cute! You almost look like a girl!' Tamaki cried.

_You hit the nail right on the head, Tamaki._ Canada thought as he smiled. The other hosts were also quick to praise her.

'The errand boys have graduated! Haruhi, Mathew, starting today you are both official members of the host club.' Tamaki declared pointing at Haruhi. 'I'll train you two to become hosts. If you can get a total of 100 customers together to request you, we'll forgive your 8 million yen debt!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!OuranHighSchoolHostCulb!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day. Haruhi and Mathew are open for business

'Waaa- How adorable!' Mathew smiled shyly as he petted Kumachi absent mindedly. He had spoken to Kyoya yesterday about bringing him to school. Kumaji had been lonely at his apartment during the day time anyway, this way he at least gave the girls something extra to look at.

Canada also really needed Kumago's support for this. Normally he could just disappear into the background, but he couldn't do that as a host. So far all of his guests had coed over the 'shy host' and his pet bear.

Haruhi was doing nearly as well as Mathew was. She was able to strike up a conversation with her guests almost right from the start. While Canada had yet to utter a word. Every time he tried he was cut off by a cry of ' Kawaii~'

Mathew smiled. _Well as long as they're happy I really can't complain._ Mathew was also sure to keep a careful eye on Haruhi. He was still somewhat worried about the girl from yesterday.

Canada watched in concern as Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and that annoying woman. And sure enough within a few seconds Tamaki had pressed Haruhi to his chest and was swinging her around. Before Mathew could intervene Haruhi had called out for Mori-san.

He quickly lifted the petite girl away from Tamaki. He paused and began to stare at her. _So he's figured it out too then?_ Canada quickly cast his eyes towards the other woman. He didn't miss the cold glare she sent towards Haruhi.

_I'll have to do something about her. She's gone a bit too far this time. And I really don't care for bullies._ Canada thought calmly as he watched Tamaki and Haruhi search though the fountain. Haruhi hadn't shown up for club activities on time so Canada and Tamaki had gone to look for her.

'Who?' Kumali asked.

'I'm your owner Mathew.' He mumbled out of habit. He left the two silently and went back to the club.

Kumamon and Canada had made an agreement not to speak to each other when other people were around. However Mathew could already tell that Kumaga didn't like it. He was far too used to speaking whenever and wherever he wanted. Thankfully neither the club members or the guests had questioned the polar bear's existence.

Shortly after Haruhi and Tamaki returned to the club Mathew began to fume silently. _Why did that woman request Haruhi?_ Canada silently focused all of his attention on the pair.

'Kyaaa!'

Canada stalked towards them. He watched in fury as the woman tipped over the table and pulled down Haruhi on top of her.

'Haruhi-kun. . Haruhi-kun suddenly attacked me! Somebody quick! Deal with this _Commoner_!' She screeched.

Haruhi watched in amazement as a buck filled with powdered snow was dumped onto Ayanokoji-san. Looking up she saw Mathew glaring slightly. _ Wow, he must be pretty angry. I've never seen him like this. I didn't think that Mathew was the type to get angry._

'What did you just do?' Ayanokoji-san yelled at Mathew.

Tamaki stooped beside her and helped the woman to her feet. 'Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun assaulted me!' She tried to claim.

Behind her Mathew began to tremble in silent rage. _After all that she still has the nerve to act innocent? How dare she!_

'How disgraceful.' Tamaki cut in before Canada could do anything. 'You're the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the pong, aren't you?

'How can you say that? Do you have any proof?' She tried to defend herself.

'You are quite beautiful, but you're not fit to be our guest. I know this much. Haruhi is not that kind of man.'

'Tamaki-sama, you idiot!' She screamed and ran for the door.

'I'm going to decide your punishment for causing this trouble.' Tamaki addressed Haruhi. 'Your quota is increased to 1,000!'

'1,000?' Haruhi asked in a state of shock.

'Here.' He pulled her to her feet. 'I'm expecting a lot from you natural rookie.'

Haruhi sighed and turned to Mathew. 'Mathew where did you get the snow?'

'That's what we want to know.' The twins interjected. Canada and Haruhi quickly noticed they were each carrying a water pitcher. 'We were going to douse her, but that, that was sooo much better.' They smiled and leaned forward. 'How did you do that?'

'Sa, I've got to keep a few secrets to myself you know.' Mathew quickly turned and walked away. While most of the female populace went into fan girl mode over the shy host, speaking up for once.

Mathew walked around for a little bit to avoid the twins before he spotted Tamaki pulling back the curtain to Haruhi's dressing room. 'Oh no.' He mumbled.

Tamaki quickly released the curtain and began to speak to Haruhi through it. He remained frozen there until the rest of the host club arrived. Haruhi once again pulled back the curtain, this time however she was dressed in a girl's uniform.

Tamaki started to scream 'no's' abd chant loudly in the background. 'Senpai, if you all think of me as a boy, then that's okay with me too. I feel that an awareness of being a boy or a girl falls lower than that of being a person.' Haruhi said while adjusting the bow on her collar.

'This is quite the interesting development.' Kyoya commented.

'It sure is.' The twins added.

'Still senpai, you were kind of cool earlier.' Haruhi complimented. A large blush began to form across Tamaki's face and he couldn't completely obscure it. 'You know, being a host and being fussed over by girls might not be all that bad. I know! From now on I'll start using "Ore" .' She decided.

They all stood in shocked silence for a moment.

'Who?'

'Whaaaaaa!?' Everyone except Canada screamed.

'Oh maple.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!Inuyasha!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several hours later a blue-eyed girl silently fumed at her 'friend' (Boss) and 'nii-san' (China)'s actions. She possessed dark hair that almost glowed blue when the light hit it correctly. Her usually thoughtful and playful eyes were clouded over with irritation.

_Not to mention Canada!_

_How dare they?_ First they had kept her from the meeting, then Canada had called saying he was going on vacation. Just what happened at the meeting? She had known that Canada along with several of the other countries had been stressed to the point of breaking, but she hadn't expected Canada to be the first. And then he had left! He didn't even bother to tell her where he was going.

She mentally cursed her boss again_. I should have been there. Maybe I could have done something to help him. Just what did they say to Canada this time?_

The girl shook off the guilt for a moment and began to scheme. _I could always you a vacation as well. When was the last time I had one? Sometime around the 80s I think. Kiku will be fine by himself for a while._

Her mind made up. The girl went to pack her things and call in a few favors. After all, she smiled. _I'll be starting school again soon. Just you wait Mattie. You just can't go off on a vacation without me!_

**And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Also there will be a slight contest. You know how I mentioned Canada boss's niece? She'll be an actual character. Give me suggestions for names, descriptions, and her pairing, and I'll probably use them. Also give me ideas for Haruhi's pairing. I know a lot of people don't really like Tamaki, and well I'm one of them at least for her pairing. This is going to be a CanadaxKagome story, so they're both taken. Once Again Happy New Year!**

**Next time!**

**The Host club gets a hostess?**

**Or**

**Kagome storms Ouran and somehow becomes a member of the Host Club!**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own in any way Inuyasha, Ouran High School Host club, or Hetalia: Axis Powers. They belong to their respective owners Rumiko Takahashi, Bisco Hatori, and Hidekaz Himaruya.**


End file.
